


La découverte d'un mois d'octobre : le lion devint Lannister

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, POV Myrcella Baratheon, PoV Lancel Lannister, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Dans le clan des lions il y avait Tywin Lannister, le grand-père qui contrôlait la famille et assurait sa prospérité, il y avait Tyrion qui vivait en porte-à-faux avec lui, Lancel qui suivait le même chemin mais qui faisait la fierté de ces parents, Cersei qui était devenue une femme importante en épousant Robert Baratheon et leurs enfants. Joffrey, mais personne ne souhaitait en parler, la douce et joyeuse Myrcella et le timide Tommen. Ils étaient un clan, une famille.
Relationships: Lancel Lannister/Myrcella Baratheon
Series: La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947076
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2





	1. Thé

**Author's Note:**

> Quatrième partie de mon nouvel UA!modern (les deuxième et troisième commencent demain), tirée du Cozytober dont la liste est disponible sur internet. Au programme de ce mois-ci et de ce couple : de la cutness, de la romance et une belle histoire de famille. Ce sera probablement la plus colorée de mes quatre parties.   
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 1 : Thé **

  
  


Robert Baratheon venait de succéder au long règne d'Aérys Targaryen à la mairie de la ville, après quatre mandats, les dragons venaient de laisser la place aux cerfs. Mais sitôt la victoire fêtée, Stannis Baratheon c'était retourné contre son frère et était devenu son premier opposant politique. 

Myrcella, la fille de Robert, était pour l'instant bien loin de ces problèmes. L'adolescente vivait sereinement la scolarité, avec son frère Tommen qui était dans la même classe qu'elle, avec un an d'avance, et ces deux meilleur amis : Robin, le fils de Jon Arryn, le premier adjoint de son père à la mairie, et Dorea Martell.

La lionne avait également une famille aimante, entourée par ces parents, ces oncles J'aime, Tyrion et Renly, son grand-père Tywin et ses cousins Lancel, Willem et Martyn. Oui, elle avait une famille nombreuse, mais unie. Bon, sa mère et son oncle Tyrion ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, et son frère Joffrey, de quatre ans son aîné, était mesquin et cruel avec eux, mais chaque famille avait ces problèmes. Et celle de ces amis n'était pas exempt de problèmes de ce genre, notamment chez les Martell.

\- Myrcella, l'appela Cersei depuis la cuisine

La blonde était montée dans sa chambre après sa journée de cours, pour se reposer.

Elle descendit voir sa mère, qui avec deux tasses de thé fumantes dans les mains. Oui, elle avait vraiment de la chance d’avoir sa famille. Robin … il n’avait pas cette chance. Sa mère avait été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique quelques années plus tôt pour tendances suicidaires, le laissant seulement avec son père, Jon Arryn. 


	2. Doux

**Chapitre 5 : Doux**

Myrcella venait de terminer le lycée et était entrée dans cette phase très stressante de l’attente des résultats. Cela faisait quatre jours qu’elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre en se rongeant les ongles jusqu’au sang. Est-ce qu’elle avait réussi ? Ou bien devrait-elle redoubler sa dernière année ? 

Ne supportant plus de la voir toujours aussi à cran et stressée, Tommen avait fini par le pousser dehors, dans les bras de leur cousin Lancel. Techniquement, c’était le cousin de leur mère, mais peu importe. C’était surtout le seul capable de calmer sa soeur et dans l’instant présent c’était la seule chose qui avait encore une espèce d’importance. 

Les deux lions s’étaient retrouvés sur la grande place de la ville, au milieu des boutiques et des cafés. Le temps était particulièrement doux en cette saison, mais sans être étouffant comme il pouvait l’être dans les régions plus au sud. La blonde s’était rendue une fois dans la résidence de villégiature de la famille de Dorea, et elle préférait éviter de remettre ça de sitôt. 

\- Tu auras tes résultats quand ? lui demanda son cousin Lancel 

Ils s’étaient installés sur un banc, dans un parc situé non loin de là, une glace chacun dans la main. 

\- D’ici une semaine, normalement. 

\- La précision de l’administration, toujours aussi beau. 

Un rire cristallin s’échappa de la gorge de Myrcella, Lancel avait raison. 

\- Toujours pas décidé à entrer dans l’entreprise familiale ? 

C’était toujours un gros sujet de dispute entre le lion et son grand-père, Tywin Lannister, car il avait tourné le dos à une place dans leur société pour devenir peintre. Mais malheureusement, le succès avait du mal à venir. 

\- Non toujours pas. Un jour je vendrais mes toiles. 

\- Ce jour là, tu feras la fierté de toute notre famille, Lancel. 

La blonde avait toujours été des plus perspicaces en ce qui concernait son entourage, et elle savait que tout ce dont son cousin avait besoin était de la reconnaissance des siens. Il avait celle de ces parents bien entendu, quel parent ne serait pas fière de ces enfants, et ces deux petits frères et Tommen l’admiraient énormément, mais pour les autres … 

\- Merci, Myrcella. 

Et alors, une bourrasque d’un vent doux, annonciateur de l’été, fit voler ces cheveux. Dans ce paysage idyllique, tous étaient heureux. Mais aucune famille ne pouvait échapper au malheur, peu importe à quel point elle était unie. 


	3. Café

**Chapitre 9 : Café**

L’enterrement de Joffrey avait été sobre, tout l’inverse de ce qu’il avait été de son vivant. Personne n’était venu en dehors de leur famille, et encore, on oncle Tyrion et les cadets de Lancel n’étaient pas venus. Rien d'étonnant à cela, Joffrey ne s’était pas fait que des amis, c’était même tout le contraire. 

C'était une des raisons pour lesquels presque personne, en dehors de leurs parents, ne l'avait pleuré. Myrcella avait essayé, par respect pour lui, mais elle en avait été incapable. Joffrey avait été un monstre, aussi bien avec elle qu'avec les autres. Et à part ces parents et son oncle Jaime, personne dans sa famille ne porta les habits noirs du deuil. 

Après la mise en terre de son cercueil, Tommen était rentré avec sa mère, son père devait être allé se saouler dans un quelconque bar, dans le meilleur des cas, et la Myrcella, elle, était partie avec Lancel. La blonde avait besoin de s’éloigner de sa famille, pour quelques heures au moins, alors le lion avait proposé qu’ils passent chez lui. Ils pourraient regarder un film, ou bien simplement discuter, ces moments de complicité étaient important pour lui. 

Finalement, les deux Lannister s’installèrent dans le canapé de Lancel, un café chaud chacun dans la main, et passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de choses et d’autres. 

Il avait été, bien plus que Joffrey, l’oreille attentive qui l’avait vu grandir au fil des années. 


	4. Lumière du soleil

**Chapitre 15 : Lumière du soleil**

La vague de meurtres qui secouait la ville n’avait fait que s’aggraver. Après son cousin Joffrey et Roose Bolton, il y avait le vieux pharmacien Pycelle, la jeune Talisa Maegyr et plusieurs des enfants et petits-enfants de Walder Frey. La ville avait petit à petit plongé dans la paranoïa et la folie, allant même jusqu’à la création d’une milice privée dirigée par Stannis Baratheon, le frère du maire, Robert Baratheon. 

Tout les matins, lorsqu’il se réveillait avec les rayons du soleil tapant sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, il espérait entendre de bonnes nouvelles et l’arrestation de cet ignoble monstre. Mais, malheureusement, les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. Il était toujours dans la nature, celui qui avait commis tout ces effroyables meurtres. Et, avec la mort de Joffrey, le blond s’inquiétait beaucoup pour le reste de leur famille. Robert Baratheon pouvait disparaître, le problème n’était pas là, mais Myrcella et Tommen .... Il ne voulait surtout pas qu’il leur arrive quelque chose, pas à eux. Heureusement, Willem et Martyn étaient à l’étranger pour leurs études, au moins jusqu’à la fin de l’année, ce qui les plaçait en dehors de la ligne de mire de cet effroyable monstre. 

Jour après jour, ils continuaient de vivre, espérant ne pas découvrir le nom de l’un de leurs proches dans la rubrique nécrologie du journal de Varys. Que pouvaient-ils faire d’autre si la police était incapable de réussir à l’arrêter ? Ne plus vivre et passer leurs journées à se terrer dans l’attente de la mort, dans une lente et passive agonie ? 

À chaque nouvelle aube, Myrcella pensait que ce serait la dernière qu’elle vivrait, mais il ne l’avait pas encore tuée. Elle n’avait pas le droit de montrer ces doutes, de paraître faible. Pour Tommen, qui était terrorisé par tout ces meurtres, et pour chacun des lions. Ils devaient rester unis, c’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire. 


	5. Aube

**Chapitre 16 : Aube**

Lancel se disait souvent qu’il n’avait pas le droit de l’aimer, car il avait aimé sa mère auparavant, qu’il l’avait connue charnellement. Il ne saurait jamais, si c’était Myrcella qu’il aimait, ou bien le fantôme de sa relation passée avec sa cousine Cersei. Tout le monde, même au sein de leur famille, disait que la lionne avait la beauté de sa mère, sans en avoir les vices.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire … Tyrion ? 

Le Lannister était parti voir son cousin, le seul qui serait capable de l’écouter sans le rabrouer ni se moquait de lui, exception faite de ces parents. Mais … c’était trop compliqué de leur en parler à eux. 

\- Donc, tu es venu me demander, à moi, des conseils en amour ? Qui plus est sur notre famille ? 

\- Oui. 

Le nain se dit qu’il devait vraiment être désespéré, parce qu’outre le fait qu’une bonne moitié de sa famille le détestait, et que c’était réciproque, ces relations amoureuses n’avaient pas très bien fini. La dernière en date, Shae, avait finit dans le lit de … MAIS ILS AVAIENT VRAIMENT UN PROBLÈME DANS CETTE FAMILLE EN FAIT ! Rectification, il était peut-être un des mieux placés pour l’aider en fin de compte. 

\- Donc, tu dis que tu aimes Myrcella ? 

\- Je … Oui, mais … 

\- Mais tu as peur que ce ne soit seulement dû qu’au fantôme de Cersei. 

\- Oui. 

Voilà pourquoi Tyrion préférait travailler avec les morts, ils posaient beaucoup moins de questions existentielles que les vivants.

\- Lorsque tu la vois, est-ce que tu vous imagine tout les deux coucher ensemble ? 

\- Grand dieu non ! Je n’oserais jamais !

\- Alors si tu ne la désires pas, sexuellement parlant, c’est que ton amour n’est pas lié à Cersei. 

\- Alors … qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle est de ma famille de sang.

\- Est-ce que c’est ça qui a arrêté ces parents ? 

Tyrion marquait un point, se dit-il, mais … mais c’était contre-nature de faire cela, malgré tout. 

\- Je ne peux te conseiller qu’une seule chose : dis-lui la vérité. Ça ne servira à rien de le lui cacher, elle finira par comprendre. 

Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle d’opération du Lannister, qu’il était venu voir durant sa pause, Lancel était conforté dans ces choix. Pas rassuré en revanche, mais cela il ne le serait pas avant d’avoir avoué à la lionne ces véritables sentiments envers elle. Il pouvait sentir une nouvelle aube se lever, et peut-être qu’elle serait aussi heureuse que la précédente. 


	6. Crépuscule

**Chapitre 17 : Crépuscule**

Lancel n’avait pas cessé de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Tyrion, mais il n’avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de tout avouer à Myrcella. Il le devait, il le savait, mais à chaque fois il trouvait une excuse pour reporter. Et cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il repoussait, inlassablement. 

Il y avait également eux autre chose, qui avait secoué l’ensemble de la ville : la meurtrière de Joffrey, de Roose Bolton, du vieux Pycelle et des autres victimes avait été appréhendée. Et, il s’agissait de Margaery Tyrell. La douce et innocente fleur s‘était révélée être une criminelle en série. Mais malheureusement, juste après son arrestation, elle avait été soustraite aux forces de l’ordre par une vague populaire dirigée par Stannis Baratheon, l’un des frères du maire, qui l’avait pendue à une branche d’arbre. 

C’était … 

Le lendemain matin, le lion avait appris que la jeune femme était en couple avec Ramsay Bolton, ce qui formait un duo des plus atypiques. C’était cruellement ironique, l’aube semblait ce lever sur certains d’entre-eux tandis que le crépuscule en enterrait définitivement d’autres. 

La nuit allait bientôt s'abattre sur leur ville, il le sentait. Il espérait seulement que le crépuscule qu’ils étaient en train de vivre n’était pas celui de leurs vies. 


	7. Rouge

**Chapitre 20 : Rouge**

L’après-midi touchait à sa fin sur la ville. Myrcella était pensive, accoudée sur la rambarde de la terrasse de la demeure des lions, ces cheveux volant librement au vent alors que son coeur était lui emprisonné. Elle était amoureuse de Lancel, c’était quelque chose qu’elle avait mis du temps à admettre, beaucoup de temps. Il était son cousin, alors elle avait commencée par repousser cette idée, c’était ce que toute personne sensée aurait faite, qui plus est avec son passé familiale. Même si, le fait de savoir qui étaient ces véritables parents biologiques l’avait aidée à relativiser sur ces sentiments. La pomme ne tombait jamais loin de l’arbre, c’était bien ce qu’ils disaient tous non ?

Mais maintenant, il fallait qu’elle l’avoue à son cousin, ce qu’elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Et elle n’avait personne à qui en parler. Peut-être que son oncle Tyrion pourrait l’aider, mais elle n’osait pas aborder le sujet avec lui, pas après ce qu’avait été sa dernière histoire sérieuse. Shae, une jeune femme originaire de l’est, l’avait séduit et ils étaient sortis ensemble durant presque deux ans, jusqu’à ce que le nain ne la retrouve dans le lit de son père. Leur famille avait un léger problème amoureux, très léger. 

\- Tu es bien pensive, Myrcella. 

La blonde sursauta, surprise. Elle était tellement dans ces pensées qu’elle n’avait pas entendu son frère la rejoindre. 

\- Lancel et toi ? supposa-t-il

\- Tu le savais ? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Il n’y a que vous deux à ne pas vous en être encore rendus compte. 

\- Parce que lui … 

\- Il n’a jamais trouvé la force de te le dire, très probablement pour les même raisons que toi, mais oui : il t’aime. 

L’amour, le rouge de l’amour, était une couleur qui semblait définitivement beaucoup leur aller. 

\- Merci Tommen. 

Peut-être qu’elle pourrait trouver la force de lui dire, pensa-t-elle alors que le soleil écarlate passait derrière les nuages de l’horizon. Au moins, elle savait que lui aussi l’aimait, Tommen était encore innocent de beaucoup de choses mais il ne se trompait jamais en matière d’amour.


	8. Dormir

**Chapitre 23 : Dormir**

Le sommeil de Myrcella était agité, cela durait déjà depuis plusieurs jours. La tension était à son paroxysme en ville, depuis la mort de Margaery Tyrell et la série de meurtres qui s’était encore amplifiée. Son “oncle” Stannis, avec qui elle n’avait certes eu qu’assez peu de rapports, était mort, de même qu’Axell Florent, Mance Rayder, Alys Karstark, son cousin Martyn et enfin Jeyne Poole, la dernière victime en date de cet horrible tueur. Car, il semblait clair à présent qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Margaery Tyrell, qui avait été pendue pour rien.

Toutes les nuits, la blonde errait dans les couloirs de la demeure de sa famille, bien trop grande à son goût. Dans ces moments-là, elle devait avouer être jalouse de Tommen, qui parvenait encore à trouver le sommeil sans difficulté avec Ser Bondisseur. Son frère était réellement l’innocence incarnée, probablement trop pure pour ce monde. 

\- Myrcella ? l’appela une voix dans l’ombre 

La lionne sursauta violemment, manquant de tomber par terre de surprise et de peur. 

\- La … Lancel ? C’est toi ? demanda-t-elle apeurée 

\- Oui, c’est moi. 

Rassurée, elle s’approcha de lui et se glissa dans ces bras. Elle n’avait toujours pas réussi à lui dire ce qu’elle ressentait, avec tout ce qu’il se passait autour d’eux … 

\- Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? supposa-t-il

\- Oui … toi aussi ? 

La mort de Martyn l’avait affecté plus que n’importe qui d’autre. Il s’était toujours juré de défendre ces deux frères contre le monde entier si il le fallait, et un homme avait fait voler toutes ces convictions en éclat. Au-delà de la perte affective, qu’elle savait immense, il y avait cela aussi qui avait été détruit. 

\- J’allais faire chauffer un chocolat chaud, tu en veux un ? Lorsque Martyn ou Willem faisaient des cauchemars s’étaient toujours … 

\- Avec plaisir Lancel. 

Ils s’installèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine, seuls, et en silence. Lorsque son cousin lui donna sa tasse encore chaude, Myrcella le remercia et en bu une gorgée. 

\- La police trouvera qui a fait ça, Lancel. 

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ont échoué jusque là, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? 

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons y croire Lancel. C’est la seule chose qu’il nous reste à faire. 

Elle lui sourit, aussi bien qu’elle le pouvait au vue de la situation. Elle aussi, elle devait y croire, c’était la dernière chose à laquelle ils pouvaient se rattacher, sinon c’était la peur qui gagnait. 


	9. Bougies

**Chapitre 26 : Bougies**

Leur salon n’était éclairé que par la lumière orangée des flammes. Celle, diffuse, venant de leur cheminée, et celle, beaucoup plus intense, qui émanait des trois bougies qui avaient été plantées sur leur gâteau d’anniversaire. Trois bougies, trois ans. Déjà. 

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour qu’ils s’avouent leurs sentiments respectifs, beaucoup de temps, et cela malgré l’aide qu’ils avaient eu de son oncle Tyrion et de Tommen, qui depuis filait le parfait amour avec Missandei, une immigrée récemment arrivée en ville. Mais aujourd’hui, ils étaient heureux, ensemble, tout simplement. 

\- Bon anniversaire de mariage, Myrcella, murmura la blond en souriant 

\- Bon anniversaire de mariage Lancel. 

Leur mariage avait été discret et humble, à leur image, bien loin de celui de Robert Baratheon vingt ans plus tôt. Juste la famille, et quelques amis, c’était ce qu’ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord. De toute façon, Lancel n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis, et elle aussi. 

Comme la lionne, il avait connu la solitude durant très longtemps, et sa relation particulièrement toxique avec Cersei Lannister n’avait pas aidé à arranger les choses. Il n’y avait eu qu’Amerei Frey avec qui il était devenu ami, car contrairement à beaucoup d’autres elle n’avait pas cette carapace hypocrite qu’ils revêtaient tous. Et aujourd’hui, comme eux, elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans les bras de Tyerne Sand. 

Le temps avait passé, oui, et aujourd'hui, ils étaient heureux.


End file.
